Library
A library was a place where information, usually in books or electronically, was stored and accessible to others. Librarians worked in libraries to assist those with information needs. The Library of Alexandria and the Bibliotheca Corviniana were two historic examples of vast library collections on Earth. ( ) In 2152, Jonathan Archer was taken to 31st century Earth by Crewman , where the two were then trapped due to changes to the timeline. While there, Daniels led Archer into a library (with paper books), to confirm that any trace of the United Federation of Planets had been erased from history. Archer, while looking over the books, noticed one called The Romulan Star Empire, but Daniels made sure he didn't look at it. In Daniels' original timeline, the library contained only electronically stored information and was located on the same street as a monument to the Federation. The lack of information on the Federation caused Daniels to realize that it was Archer's absence from the timeline that created the future they had ended up in. ( ) While was serving his sentence mining dilithium on Rura Penthe later that year, he remarked to Captain Archer that he had perhaps spent too much time in the law library and not enough on the battlefield. ( ) In the alternate reality 2259, compared John Harrison's having attacked the Kelvin Memorial Archive to bombing a library, and questioned his reasons for doing so, as the information stored there was public record. ( ) By 2267, Samuel T. Cogley owned thousands of law books in his library. ( ) In 2269, Spock, Doctor McCoy, and Captain Kirk encountered a library on the planet Sarpeidon, run by a Mr. Atoz. ( ) Also in 2269, Nyota Uhura found writings by Stavos Keniclius in the library computer. ( ) In 2373, the consciousness of Tieran in the body of Kes asked his supporters when ground would be broken on a new library, one of many charitable projects he had planned to try to enhance his reputation with the Ilari people. Nori replied that it would be soon. ( ) A shipboard library was available on the . In 2375, Commanders Riker and Troi were researching the Son'a, Tarlac, and Ellora in the ship's library. Another officer present was researching the Apollo 11 mission, and another the history of the Founders. ( ) In an alternate timeline, where Data held the Lucasian Chair, he met with Jean-Luc Picard and Geordi La Forge in his library at Cambridge University. ( ) was "library-computer station". Furthermore, in the first draft script of , the vessel was referred to as having an actual library on-board (it was also referred to in a developmental memo Robert Justman wrote Gene Roddenberry, on , regarding that script).}} Types of libraries * Botanical library * Law library * Library complex ** Library Computer Access and Retrieval System * Medical library * Medical record library * Station library * Technical library See also * Library computer * Library database * Library program * Library tape * Ship's library computer console External link * de:Bibliothek Category:Establishments Category:Spacecraft sections